After the Legend
by ElliotJA
Summary: In the modern era, King Arthur has returned to life. But when Merlyn, his old friend and teacher, passes on, Arthur begins questioning his existence. Takes place after MIGHTY WORLD OF MARVEL #13.


When Arthur, son of Uther, was a young man, Merlyn, a worker of great magics, had appeared to him and directed him to pull a certain sword out of a certain stone. Arthur almost laughed at first; surely there were men more worthy of such an honour than he, who was not even a knight. The wizard would not be argued with though, and when the sword slid from the stone in Arthur's hands and Merlyn proclaimed him the Pendragon, High King of the Britons, the feelings he felt most strongly had been amazement and fear. Could he do this? Could he meet the requirements demanded of him in this new role?

It was Merlyn who gave him the strength and wisdom to persevere as king for so many years, to defend his kingdom from threats both within and without, to unite the people, to forge the Order of the Round Table. When Merlyn was eventually taken from him, the approach of his downfall quickened, and it was not long before Arthur lost his best friend, his queen, his kingdom, and finally his own life, mortally wounded on the field of battle by his own offspring. His body lay in mystical Otherworld for so many centuries afterward, until the arrival of two mortal heroes from the land of men - the Black Knight and Captain Britain - brought him to life once more, so he once again wielded Excalibur in the defence of Camelot's legacy. But how strange it was to breath and walk again. Now he stood with all the assembled champions of Otherworld and watched the lifeless body of his mentor be swept away into glowing infinity. Roma, Merlyn's daughter and successor, was crying as the casket containing what remained of her father finally disappeared from view.

Arthur could speak to nobody afterward, not even they who had awakened him. As quietly as he could, he shut himself away and nursed his grief in private. To again lose his old friend after being back among the living for so short a time….it was too cruel. "Is this to be my eternal curse, to be raised so high, only to be brought crashing down, again and again?" he sobbed in despair.

But the walls of his chambers, in which he had sat for days, were silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I would know your thoughts, Arthur."

He had been standing on a balcony overlooking the verdant forests and lush meadows of Otherworld, attempting to harmonise his emotions, when he heard the feminine voice behind him. He turned to see Roma standing there observing him, dressed in a white gown, her rich dark hair tied back to show her pointed, elfin ears. Arthur had not known her long, but respected her as a powerful sorceress and leader. He also understood she was a capable warrior when the need arose. "My lady," he said. "I trust you are well."

Roma nodded. "As well as can be expected, given the circumstances. I still mourn my father, as I know you do." Her eyes looked deep into his. "And what of you? You have brooded alone for days now. Speak your mind."

"I wish to leave," Arthur said after a moment.

"Where do you wish to go?" Roma asked him.

"Away from Otherworld!" he cried. "Away from magic and gods, and trappings of bygone ages. But most of all….I long to be free of my past." Roma stood silently, so he continued. "From my conception, I have been a pawn of higher beings. I have fought, loved and lost so much. Guinevere, Lancelot, and now Merlyn himself….Have I not endured enough!" He closed his eyes, a single tear escaping an eye. "I want my life to be my own. I am not needed here anymore; there is Merlyn's new order…these Captain Britain Corps…to fight for this realm. And Earth now has many heroes of its own too." Their eyes locked again. "I plead of you, Roma…Give me your leave."

Neither of them spoke for a short space; they merely stood together on the balcony, the only sounds those of the distant neighing of horses and the singing of birds in the trees. It was Roma who broke the silence, a sad smile on her face. "Who am I to deny you, Arthur, what you want, after your service to this realm?" she said. "You shall have what you wish."

"Wait, there is more," Arthur continued. "After I leave this place for the final time….I do not wish to be sought out again. To that end, I ask that you use your magic to rewrite the memories of all who know that I live, so they forget that I ever returned from the grave. Let them all believe my life truly did end at Camlann so many hundreds of years ago. Though it pains me to so deceive my friends, the Black Knight and Brian Braddock, I think it for the best. To all who see me, I will be but an ordinary man."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun shone down starkly from the Autumn sky as the man who had been Arthur Pendragon stood looking up at Big Ben. How strange the mortal world had become in the ages since he had left it behind. Roma had provided him with the knowledge and means necessary to his continued existence here, so he was not afraid. For better or worse, this was his life now, and he would face it with courage. He smiled then, offering Roma silent thanks for what she had done for him. And yet as he stood there, he could not help thinking of his beloved wife, Guinevere, who had been dead for so long. _Will I ever see her again? _he thought to himself. After all, he had been reborn…maybe she would too? Perhaps she was already here somewhere, and he would find her one day, and their lives together would be happier this time around. Perhaps….

A man and a beautiful young woman walked by then, and the man looked over his shoulder at the person looking out over the city, not noticing them. "What is it, Brian?" the woman asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Meggan," Brian Braddock replied after a moment. "I thought I recognised someone….but it's no one I know."


End file.
